The present disclosure relates to a robotic tank cleaning device that is configured to insert into a tank through a point of entry, such as a confined entry point, a manway of a tank car, etc., and maneuver remotely plural interior portions of the tank for cleaning of such interior portions.
Current robotic systems for cleaning tanks (e.g., for removing rubber lining from rail tank cars that carry corrosive commodities so they can be relined and for removing commodity residuals from rail tank cars) either require personnel entering the tank for setup, movement and removal of cleaning systems or simply insert directly in a manway. Only the first type (the type that requires personnel to enter the tank for setup, movement and removal) is effective in cleaning the ends of the tank. The other type (simple insertion into the manway) is not effective, particularly with regard to the ends of the tank. This type is also not effective with regard to tanks that carry difficult to clean commodities, such as latex.
What is needed in the art is a cleaning system that can handle difficult to clean tanks without personnel entering confined spaces.